big_brother_vortexfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1: Galactia
Big Brother 1 is the 1st season of the ROBLOX US version of Big Brother. The season premiered on TBA, 2020 and TBA was crowned the winner over TBA in a TBA vote. 'Background' Development Big Brother Vortex Season 1 was announced half-way through January. The theme and logo were revealed on the TBA, 2020, with the theme being "TBA". The group opened to the public on January 19th, 2020 on both Roblox and Discord. as a spin-off from the recently shut down Solitude Longterms. The group decided to focus exclusively on Big Brother. Almost the entire Solitude Longterms team went with Times for a new adventure, here on Big Brother Vortex. Noah joined the team and became one of the co-owner, Jackie continued to be the builder and became the other co-owner, alongside with Noah, Tyler continued to be Wiki Designer and help with castings and Bill for the cast photos. They hired Echo to became the moderator of the group, but it was later revealed that Echo was one of the 16 houseguests who was going to enter this adventure. Development is still under construction. Casting Applications for Big Brother 1 opened one day after the group start, on the 20th of January 2020. Applications will be open for a few weeks, giving the audience time to apply. For the first season, Production chose 16 fresh new faces to participate in a new adventure never seen before 'Twists' * Have/Have-Nots: Each week, Have-Nots will be named by the HOH. Those chosen will have a very strict curfew of 8 PM EST to 9 AM EST, where they must be in the Have-Not room. Houseguests } | | | | |} } | | | | | |} } | | | | |} 'Have/Have-Not History' 'Voting History' } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Amelia | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Brisk | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Fhlyn | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Zyon | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Gabe | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Nathan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Morgan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Carmen | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Mush | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! | | |15}} |} } | | | | |} Game History 'Week 1' 'Week 2' 'Week 3' 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6' 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' 'Week 12' 'Week 13' 'Finale Pt. 1' 'Finale Pt. 2'